Take Me There
by loveRomance1
Summary: edward is taking bella to a special place for their one year aniversery.  songfic to Rascal Flatts Take Me There.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this wonderful song or the character of Bella or the ever so hot Edward. You don't have to read the song to get the story but the song is really good so I hope you do.**

**BPOV**

Edward is once again taking me on a blind date. The only thing that it was casual wear, I decided on a short summer dress and shorts that go down to the knees, plus pack a bag for 5 nights. Right now we are driving close to 120 mph down a country road in his silver Volvo. We have been driving for hours, I'm not sure how long cause I slept for a while, but I know that we have been driving for at least one night.

EPOV

Today is Bella and I's one year anniversary. I'm not sure if she remembers but I sure do, and I am going to make it the best anniversary we ever had. Right now as we drive along the road, we come are coming to a place very special to me. The place where I grew up as a child.

"So Bella, are you curious on what we are doing here?"

"You have no idea." She replied back taking my hand.

"Well since today is our one year anniversary-"

"CRAP! That was today?" She looked so guilty I couldn't help but give out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I had a feeling you would forget with everything going on like college applications and dead lines. So for our anniversary I figured that we would go to a place that is very special and precious to me." When I said that, guilt slowly left her face and curiosity was very plain on her lovely face.

"Where exactly is that?"

"Well if you wait about five minutes you will see"

BPOV

I knew we were almost there and so I looked out of my window looking for anything that would tell me were we are.

That's when I saw it, in big gold letters a sign read:

Welcome to Chicago!

I quickly looked at Edward and gasped as he simply smirked as he watched the road. "Chicago?"

"Yes, I want you to know everything about me." Tears of happiness came to my eyes when he said this, but he didn't stop there " You have been there for me, when no one else has, you believed that I was something, that I could do anything that I put my mind to, and you know what you are right. I can do it because you are there. I trusted you when I told you my secret and you honored that with your life, now I want to share all my secrets with you" When he said this, it really got me sobbing, I have no idea on what I did to have him become a part of my life but I thank god that he is in it every single moment.

As we got further into downtown Chicago, I realized how bad the living was, even back in 1918, it could not have been all that glamorous. He explained on what he didn't every day told what stories he could remember he was having such a good time, eventually we had to go and find a hotel for the night.

We were able to get a decent one, cheap and were given the room number 403. We got or luggage up to our rooms and got settled, when Edward pulled out his IPOD and IHOME, to have a speaker so we could both listen. I wasn't exactly sure on what he was doing but he plugged the IHOME and put the IPOD so it connected with the IHOME.

A song started to play, I never heard of it but from the sound of it, it was romantic, then the singer came through the speakers:

_There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows,  
Not even your friends,  
Take me there.  
Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
Show me around,  
I want see it all, don't leave anything out. _

I have shown you me, told you things that not even my own family knows about me, I want to know everything about you.

_I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
Take me there. _

You know that I could never read your mind to know what you are thinking, I want to know about your past every one of your hopes and dreams.

_Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
You were scared.  
Show me where,  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
I want to roll down main street, the back roads,   
Like you did when you were a kid,  
What made you who you are,_

I know you have told me that I was your first boyfriend but there has got to be someone that you had a crush on before me, I even want to know about him. Show me Phoenix, where you hung out on those hot summer nights, what you did when you just hung out with friends, what did you do to have fun I want to know it all.

Tell me what your story is. 

_I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there._

I want to figure out that girl behind the most beautiful stare I have ever seen, I know I will never be able to figure out everything but I want to know why you think what you think

_Yeah,  
I want to know, everything about you,  
Yeah, everything about you baby.  
I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me, take me, take me there.  
Oh.  
_  
I want to roll down main street.  
I want to know your hopes and your dreams.  
Take me, take me there, Yeah.

**A/N: hoped you liked it, don't need to tell you to R&R and rember critisim is welcomed just no flames!**


End file.
